Symphony of Angels
by Kaira-chan
Summary: [Spoilers for episode 46][Ed X Envy, implied Elricest][Incest, Homosexuality, Character Death][Unsure about genre's] Envy's broken Ed and should be happy.


Written for something in my journal, where I had to include ten random words from the dictionary. Go ahead, try and pick them out. I dare you (give you a hint. They tend to be the one's that seem to fit in really awkwardly, with the exception of a couple).

This fic was inspired partly by Misura's Yu-Gi-Oh fic, Amber.

Fanart from Wiccat here: ht tp:img .photo bucket .com /albums /v80 / Wi ccat/Art /die .jpg (remove spaces)

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

Envy loved the ocean. It changed it's shape and no one could capture it, no one could tell it what to do. 

Year's ago, that bastard had told him that even the ocean was ruled by the moon, but he refused to believe him. That bastard was a liar, always had been, always will be.

Now, Edward Elric sat on Envy's beach, the setting sun reflecting off his blond hair as though it were gold.

Envy had placed him on the shore line before That Person had called him, and now the salty water was past his hips.

"You're still sitting there, huh?" Envy said, cheerfully.

The only response he got was Ed nodding his head a little.

"I can't imagine it's very pleasant."

Ed didn't answer this time, his only movement the shallow rise and fall of his chest.

"Get out of the water, or you're going to rust or get sick or something," Envy snapped.

It took just e few moment's before Ed stood up unsteadily, the metal leg creaking, and he walked up to Envy – stared wt him with his hollow, honey-coloured eyes.

Envy looked into them, determined not to be the one to break the gaze.

Not far from the shore, a sailfish leapt up and landed in the water again with a loud splash.

Envy looked at the sand. "Quit looking at me. It's unnerving."

Ed listened, turning his gaze to the sand.

"Sit down, you shrimp," Envy said, putting a nasty and strong emphasis on the last word.

Ed didn't so much as twitch, but he sat obediently.

"Envy sat in front of him and studied his face for a moment, before leaning towards him until their noses touched.

"You've been so cheerless lately, Shorty," he said, somewhat disappointed that it once again drew no reaction. "Cheer up a little, you're no fun any more." Their lips brushed, and Envy kissed Ed.

Ed kissed back, but it was obviously only because Envy willed it.

Envy bit down on Ed's lip, hard, and quickly tasted the metallic taste of his blood, but Ed didn't flinch.

Envy pulled back a little, his tongue darting out and catching a drop of his blood, before he sat all the way back and ran his hand partly through his hair.

"If I would've known you'd act like this, maybe I wouldn't have killed your brother so quickly."

This gave him a reaction that he had been looking for. Ed's left eyebrow twitched a little, and anger flashed in his eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it had appeared.

Envy grinned. "It wasn't even that fun. No where near as fun as killing a living, breathing body."

The anger returned.

"All I had to do was snap the bloodseal off, and he was gone. I thought I would've gotten more pleasure from destroying my little brother."

Ed's jaw clenched, and his fist tightened.

Envy morphed his body. "This is what he looked like, right? Before you destroyed his last shred of humanity."

"Get out of Al's body," Ed's voice was quiet and hoarse from being unused for so long, but it was still threatening.

"Hypothetically speaking, would you want to screw your brother?" A slight ripple, and his clothes melted into his body. "I mean, your other one? Because I could be him for you."

Ed stood up. "You're not my brother!"

"I'm your half brother," Envy grinned, stepping closer to Ed. "Your father's my father, after all."

Ed's face twisted into a deeper rage.

"Come on, I'm here. Take me now, and you get both your brothers in one. That's something a sick fuck like you would want, isn't it?"

"You basta –" Ed was silenced when Envy's body pushed up against his and his fainger was placed on Ed's lips.

"I know what you did," Envy said quietly, practically purring, lips against Ed's ear. "You destroyed your brother's body so you wouldn't have feelings for him anymore. So when he was sleeping, you couldn't touch him anymore."

"No!" Ed chocked. "I – that's not what I – I didn't know..."

"A smart kid like you should've know. You're That Bastard's son, after all."

He saw the look that flashed in Edward' eyes and smirked.

"You _did_ know, didn't you?"

Ed shook his head and mouthed 'no'.

"You _did_ want to get rid of him."

"No! I – I – I thought my theory was perfect."

"How could yours be right when no one else's was?"

"I thought – there were two of us. I wanted to pay the whole price."

"No you didn't. You knew exactly what would happen."

There was nothing more beautiful to Envy then Ed's tears, and his sobs sounded like a symphony of angels to his ears.

Then the symphony stopped, and the only thing keeping Ed's eyes from being completely empty were the tears that continued to fall.

Envy cursed to himself, before walking back towards the old church that That Person called their home.

"Come, Shrimp," Envy commanded, looking back. Not even a twitch. Crap.

"He's boring!" Envy complained, falling onto his back on the ground.

Pride looked up from his book and at the other Sin and sighed, before sipping on his tea. "I say we just kill him. Put the brat out of his misery."

Envy clicked his tongue angrily. "I've wanted to kill him since the moment I met him. Trust me, if That Person believed in a democracy, he'd be long dead."

Pride chuckled to himself. "Where is he now?"

"I think he's sleeping. I don't know why Lust wants to become human. They're so weak."

"Aging's not too fun, either," Pride muttered, and both he and Envy laughed.

Pride turned back to the book he had been reading before Envy had disturbed him – a thick paperback that had the military symbol on the cover.

"Going over the military records again?" Envy asked, rolling onto his stomach and propping his head up with his hand.

"Looking up the State Alchemists. Because of you, it's obvious that the Fullmetal kid won't be making us the stone. I'm looking up a new candidate."

Envy smirked. A scream sounded and both Pride and Envy looked towards the sound.

After a couple of seconds, Pride looked back at his book. "He's your charge. You go take care of him."

Envy sighed angrily and stood up, morphing his body into Al's human one as he walked towards Ed's room.

"Al?" Ed asked, sitting up when his bedroom door opened.

"Yeah, it's me 'Niisan," Envy said. "Did you have a nightmare?" He sat on the end of his bed.

"Al, I'm sorry," Ed cried, throwing himself at Envy, holding onto his waist.

"It's okay. I'm okay now."

"Al?" He paused for a moment. "I love you."

Envy glared at him.

"'Niisan, look at me." Ed listened.

Envy looked into Ed's eyes. They were unseeing, hallow, and Envy was sure that he could tell Ed who he was, and Ed wouldn't even hear.

"I'm not Al," Envy said.

"I know," Ed replied.

Envy closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, he knew it was his eyes on Al's face.

"You're drawing a lot of attention among my colleagues." He took Ed's head in his hands. "What would you say if I gave you to Wrath to play with?"

No response, no reaction.

"Their attention could be better spent on me, but I'm stuck babysitting." He kissed Ed forcefully, and Ed kissed back. He jerked Ed's head to the right, and a loud crack sounded throughout the room, and Ed fell limp in Envy's arms.

"Go play with your beloved little brother," Envy sneered venomously. "You're a bore to me now."

Dante was pissed, as though she were a preservationist and Ed were an endangered anime. She had nailed him to the wall until Pride told her that he had found someone else who was looking for the stone and had great potential. An 'Emerald Alchemist'.

"Did you know of this, Envy?" Dante asked.

Envy nodded. "I knew he was looking for a new pawn."

Dante smiled, and Envy fell to the ground. "Don't kill someone important again without my permission again, Envy."

Envy nodded. "I won't kill another one of our alchemists without your permission again."

"Good," she said, smiling. Envy didn't.

* * *

Con Crit more than welcome, flames will be mocked. 


End file.
